


Don't Care Who's Watching (When We're Tearing it Up)

by FlyingFleshEater



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFleshEater/pseuds/FlyingFleshEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela didn't wear her smalls. Hawke noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Care Who's Watching (When We're Tearing it Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a certain piece of fan art.  
> Title from Die Young by Ke$ha

 

“You are very, very naughty.” Isabela didn’t jump when Hawke pressed her against the bar from behind and whispered in her ear, but it was a near thing. She did smirk though and that just made Hawke growl very quietly.

“Yes, I usually am,” Isabela agreed, leaning back into Hawke’s wiry strength. “To what are you referring this time?” She knew what she’d done of course. It had all been very carefully planned. Any time an opportunity to rush ahead of Hawke and climb the stairs first presented itself, she took it. Hawke would have had to be paying her absolutely no attention in order to avoid noticing, and Hawke was always paying attention.

Hawke’s hand landed on her bare thigh and Isabela’s smirk grew. She made no other reaction and continued to drink the swill The Hanged Man passed off as ale. Hawke’s hand began to move higher.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“Do I?”

Hawke’s hand slipped around to her inner thigh and Isabela shivered.

“How long have you been going without smalls?”

“Just today. They got ruined in that fight with the giant spider. You know the one.” They fought giant spiders at least twice a day, so Hawke had to know Isabela was full of shit.

One slim finger reached out from the hand that was now resting right at the juncture of her thigh and hip and brushed gently over the outer folds of her sex. Isabela shivered again. When Hawke chuckled in her ear it made her laugh too.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Well if you plan to fuck me here then you need to get a move on. Our friends will start to get suspicious if you don’t bring back their drinks so—“ She was cut off as two skilled fingers entered her quite suddenly. All she could do then was breathe in deeply as her sex clenched around Hawke’s fingers.

“Can you be quiet?” Hawke asked slyly, slowly beginning to move inside of her.

Isabela drained the rest of her ale like an expert, but couldn’t help the way she slammed the mug down hard when Hawke gave her a particularly rough thrust. “You know I can,” she replied once she’d gained control of her voice and her knees. It wasn’t the first time they’d fucked in public, though this was the first time there had been more people than their friends present. She looked around and saw that the nearest person was face first in his ale and unlikely to resurface any time soon, and it was loud enough for Isabela to feel comfortable.

There was no speaking between them while a rhythm was established. Hawke was not gentle or slow, for which Isabela was grateful. She had been parading around all day just waiting for Hawke to get her alone somewhere and truss her up.

Hawke’s chin landed on her shoulder and Isabella caught the scent of leather and metal and blood, whether it was Hawke’s or someone else’s she didn’t know. Hawke’s hair brushed her cheek and even that light contact made her skin feel like it was on fire.

“You’re so wet,” Hawke whispered, like it was some secret. “You’re dripping down my wrist. You like this don’t you?” Isabela had to bite down on her lower lip to keep from crying out when Hawke’s thumb flicked over her clit. “You like it that anyone here could look up and see me fucking you like a whore against this bar.”

“You know I do,” she tried to inject her usual level of snark, but it came out with just a little too much whine at the end for her to pull it off. Isabela knew that it was too loud to be real, but she swore she could hear the slick sound of Hawke fucking her. When a third finger was added, her knees gave out and only Hawke’s free arm wrapping around her ribs kept her upright. “You’re so good to me Hawke,” Isabela managed to say just before Hawke’s fingers hit that sweet spot inside of her. After that she could only take deep, harsh breaths with every thrust in and exhale loudly with every retreat.

“Come for me, now. You’re almost there. I can feel it.”

Isabela could feel it too, the way Hawke had to work slightly harder to pull out as her inner muscles began to contract. “Soon, Hawke.”

“What more do you need? Should I pull down your top, let your tits out? I bet your nipples are hard as rocks. I wish I could pull on them, lick them. I bet you would come if I bit them.” Instead of teeth on her nipples, Isabela felt the sharp sting of Hawke’s teeth on her neck, and that, coupled with the way Hawke’s thumb was bullying her clit, finally sent her over the edge.

She came with a nearly silent grunt. Her hips jerked against Hawke’s hand and she leaned her upper body over the top of the bar. To any outside observer it would simply look like she had stumbled. She didn’t make a sound when Hawke pulled out and left her empty.

Placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder, Hawke wiped slick fingers over the arch of Isabela’s hip to dry them before retreating. And then Isabela was alone at the bar with the ghost of Hawke’s warmth at her back. She took a moment to get her sea legs and then gestured for a refill and four extra drinks. Hawke had neglected to take any back to the table and was probably grinning sheepishly under the glares of their friends. Once there was more ale in her cup she would be able to join them and take all their money at cards.

And then later…

Isabela smiled. The night was far from over.


End file.
